The invention relates to a fastening clip for fastening a bracket, in particular a metal bracket, in a vehicle.
For a reversible fastening of components, of seat benches for example, fastening clips are used in the automotive field, which are fastened to the vehicle body. Attached to the component to be fastened is a projection, for example a U-shaped metal bracket which can be inserted into the fastening clip and fixed therein, for example by means of a latching connection. The purpose of the fastening clip, on the one hand, is to reliably hold the bracket and thus the component so that an unintentional detaching, for example by vibrations or shocks, is securely excluded. On the other hand, the bracket should be adapted to be removed from the fastening clip in a nondestructive manner for disassembling the component with low expenditure.
Document WO 2007/105062 A1 discloses a fastening clip having two resilient latching tabs which are directed towards each other and between which the bracket can be inserted. Owing to the bracket, these latching tabs are pressed apart from each other when the bracket is inserted and spring back into their initial position when the bracket has been completely inserted. The drawback of this fastening clip is that the latching elements cannot be pressed again apart from each other or only with high effort to be able to disassemble the bracket and thus the component.
A further fastening clip is known from document FR 2 946 925 A1. This fastening clip has a latching element behind which the bracket can latch. For securing the latching element against an unintentional opening, this fastening clip includes a securing element which fixes the latching element in the latched position. In this fastening clip, an accidental detaching of the bracket can however occur due to vibrations and in particular to tension forces onto the bracket.